1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receiver including a station finding circuit, comprising a tuning information storage circuit constituted as a counter, a counting signal input of said counter being coupled to an output of a pulse generator, a converting circuit being coupled to an output circuit of said counter for converting tuning information present in the counter into wave-range information which can be derived from an output circuit of the converting circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a receiver is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,557 in which the tuning information storge circuit constituted as a counter has an output circuit with which the receiver can be tuned successively to a number of frequencies when pulses are applied to the counter. The output circuit in this specification serves to select and switch on one potentiometer of a group of potentiometers each of which is capable of supplying a tuning voltage for the tuning receiver to a certain frequency. Furthermore this receiver includes an automatic wave-range switching circuit which uses wave-range information which can be derived from the output circuit of the counter. When a finding action is set in train pulses are applied to the counter until a desired station is tuned to. These pulses are obtained from a pulse generator capable of generating pulses at a certain frequency. The finding action is over a number of wave-ranges, which may result in a rather long-lasting finding action when the desired tuning frequency is in a wave-range which is completely different from that of the frequency to which the receiver was tuned.
An object of the invention is to considerably shorten the duration of the finding action.